ftsmukmfandomcom-20200213-history
V
Introduction Software validation and verification (v & v) are parts of software testing in process of software development .validation and verification model help designers and engineers or experts to confirm a product in right manner as software product is being developed .verification of software means that make sure software product is developing in right way and meets all its predefined and required specifications. . Validation is a process of finding out whether the product is being built is right? It has to satisfy all users’ requirement what users expect to do when they work with this product. Grid Computing Grid computing means connecting and combining many computers in a network to solve a specific problem commonly a technical problem that requires many resources of data at the same time. All computers in grid can share tasks over the network, in fact computers or pcs can be used normally and just when they are not in use can act as a part of grid and share their processors. Grid computing has dynamic nature users and resources add, remove, and change regularly. Grid computing apply to use of software in many computers for executing a program by dividing a program into several part and perform each part in each computer. Utility Computing Utility Computing is Pay-per-usage processing that provided by a service organization that makes its own computers and facilities and computing resources and infrastructure management available to the customer as they needed. The services might include hardware rental, data storage space, use of specific computer applications or access to computer processing power. These services look like as you pay for your electric service at home. Customers are able to access computers over a private network or over the internet they will charge the amount of the computing time they use for example hours, minutes, and seconds of using CPU. Block Base Programming In web development a mash up is a Web page or application that uses and combines data, presentation or functionality from two or more sources to create new services. To be able to permanently access the data of other services, mashups are generally client application or hosted online. Mashups composition tools are usually simple enough to be used by end-users. Therefore, these tools contribute to a new vision of the Web, where users are able to contribute. There are many types of mashups, such as data mashups, consumer mashups, and enterprise mashups. The most common type of mashup is the consumer mash up, aimed at the general public. Software as a Service Software as a Service or SaaS is a technique for providing access to software applications and their functions as a web based service to end users without requiring the end user to run the applications on their own computers, in the other hand software is developed by SaaS company in order to end user customers be able to access the required software over the internet. SaaS vendor owns the software and installs and runs it into the data center, the Customer is not owner of the software instead can rent the software by paying monthly. SaaS eliminate the need to install and set-up and often daily maintenance for organizations. SaaS is also known as on-demand software or hosted software. It means a provider licenses an application to customers as a service on demand. It is also a pay-as-you-go model. Cloud Computing Cloud Computing refers applications and hosted services offered over the internet. These hosted services are offered from data center collection all over the world. The name of cloud computing was inspired by the name of cloud that usually used to represent the internet model to flowcharts and diagrams. A user with an internet connection can access to the cloud and service it provides. Since these services are connected user can share information between multiple systems and other users. Cloud computing has three services model: Infrastructure-as-a-Service (IaaS), Platform-as-a-Service (PaaS), and Software-as-a-Service (SaaS). A cloud can be private or public. A public cloud sells services to anyone on the internet now AMAZON is known as the biggest public cloud provider in the world. A private cloud is a proprietary data center or network that gives hosted services to a limited number of people. References 1. J. Strickland ,“how utility computing works” , University of Georgia 2. E. Knorr, G. Gruman,” What cloud computing really means” , InfoWorld Magazine 3. Ha.Abelson ,” Architects of the Information Society “, Laboratory for Computer Science at MIT 4. M.brien , “A Brief History of Software as a Service”, white paper,2009 5. A.Bechtolsheim , “cloud computing”,university of Chicago, Article, 2008 6. J. S. David, W. E. McCarthy, and B. S. Sommer, “Agility – the Key to Survival of the Fittest in the Software Market”, Communication of the ACM, Vol. 46,No.5,pp.6569,2003 7. S. Davis, and B. J. Pine II, Mass Customization: The New Frontier in Business Competition, Harvard Business School Press, 1999 8. C.Wang, Q Wang, K.Pung and W.Lou, “engineering Data Storage Security in Cloud Computing” in proc of IwQos, july 2009